


Fili's Hands

by i_am_still_bb



Series: "What the Winter Snows Gave Me" [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25517002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_still_bb/pseuds/i_am_still_bb
Summary: Written for Gathering FiKi's Drabble Challenge #4--Prompt: All the things his hands could do--Kili spends a lot of time watching Fili.
Relationships: Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)
Series: "What the Winter Snows Gave Me" [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664272
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Fili's Hands

Kili spent those first several months watching Fili. He knew Fili watched him too, because they spoke without words.

But Kili _always_ watched Fili.

And he found himself watching Fili’s hands and being amazed by them.

That very first night he had noticed pale silvery scars from old accidents. He had noted the rough callouses on his fingers; and the dry roughness of his palms.

When Fili was reading he would lick one finger before turning the page.

His hands were always steady and sure; whether he was checking on Kili’s frostbite, making dinner, or tanning an animal hide.

Kili was sure that Fili could do anything with his hands if he put his mind to it.

He watched those hands set traps, carve wood, and repair fishing nets all with equal ease.

He loved to see the tension in those hands when Fili chopped wood; hands tensing on the upward swing and relaxing to led the axe slide on the downward stroke.

Fili’s hands were warm and strong when they cradled Kili’s and rubbed warmth back into them.

But after his frostbite healed he could only watch. He no longer was able to feel Fili’s gentle, reassuring touch. There were occasional moments of contact, but the intension and purpose was gone. He was left to wonder if Fili’s hands were chapped and cracking after a day on the trap lines. He knew he was right when Fili would rub at his hands with furrowed brows.

His hands never faltered. They flashed when he was gutting a fish, so quickly that Kili could never quite be sure what Fili had done exactly. When he motioned for Fili to slow down his hands still moved too fast and Kili was forced to content himself with watching Fili’s hands and keeping him company.

Kili saw those same hands moved to violence; watched them twist and rend sturdy fabric to defend him.

Later Kili pursued those hands. He crawled into Fili’s bed, and Fili had taken Kili’s hand in his own. Kili had tried to memorize every ridge and every hollow of that hand that night. But he had fallen asleep before he could.

Even later Kili would feel those sure and steady hands falter on his skin. And he would learn about the other things that those hands could do.


End file.
